You think I have a cute butt?
by Zwinky
Summary: Whether the police can be seen as divine intervention, Lydia Martin isn't sure, but she does know that a lake and drunk teenagers alone wouldn't have landed her in her predicament- not that she's complaining. ONE-SHOT STILES X LYDIA.


**So, this is my first Teen Wolf fanfiction! I hope I'll have some of my other readers be Teen Wolf fans as well!**

 **Please review :)**

* * *

 **You Think I Have A Nice Butt?**

Lydia pulled her handbag onto her lap, the sound of a thousand unnecessary things making it clear that she needed to sort her bag out pronto. Luckily she had thrown her lip-gloss in a few minutes ago, so her bag didn't get enough time to swallow it.

An annoyed sigh escaped her parted lips as she cover them in the shimmering gloss; a nude colour that matched her off-red hair. With a loud smack of her lips, Lydia regarded herself in the little mirror behind the passenger side sun-protector flap. As usual, everything about her seemed perfect- her make-up, her hair, and even the trim on her blue dress.

"Why exactly are we driving so far out of town for a party?" Kira asked from the driver's seat, snapping Lydia out of her observation.

"Because, Kira, this party only happens every few months, and with all the drama we've been through, I think we all deserve some fun," Lydia said, "I sure as hell know I do."

"Okay, I just don't get why wouldn't couldn't have fun at someone's house," Kira muttered, turning on her indicator seconds before she turned off the main road and onto a dirt road that Lydia had pointed out on the GPS.

"The whole point is getting out of town," Lydia said, clutching her seatbelt as Kira drove through the trees- even with Kira's driving skills, Lydia was still scared when they were driving faster than the highway's legal limit.

"And you promise that the rest are meeting us there?" Kira probed, still unconvinced.

"Yes, I promise lover-boy will be there for you," Lydia said, not even needing to mention Scott's name to make her friend blush a deep crimson. Lydia was about to press for some details when a sound from up ahead stopped her.

With only a few lines of trees still ahead of them, it was easy to see lights flashing in the distance- a clear indicator that the party was already in full swing. Lydia could even hear the _thump-thump_ of the electronic dance music.

They didn't speak for the last bend, both anticipating what they would see. Lydia had to admit, she was rather impressed by the setup.

The first thing that entered their line of sight was a rundown old cottage; the car's headlights framing its sagging roof, hole-filled walls and moss covered exterior. But its dilapidated state didn't seem to bother the people who were grabbing drinks on the porch.

Next to the cottage was a lake, industrial sized lamps throwing enough light to make it little safer to swim, but Lydia was pretty sure most of the swimming was happening just beyond the outskirts of the lit circles.

A DJ was pumping music between the cottage and the lake, and Lydia immediately felt the urge to dance building up in her muscles.

Kira stopped the car at a safe distance from the partygoers and she and Lydia got out. Giving each other a final once-over, they made their way to the loud crowd, passing Stiles's mangy Jeep on the way.

It took them a while, but they soon managed to track down Scott, a sight not unwelcomed by Kira.

"Want a drink?" Scott half-yelled over the music, directing his question at Kira and then at Lydia. They both nodded, and Scott disappeared for only a second before he was back; a plastic cup in each hand.

"Beer?" Lydia asked, eyeing Scott sceptically.

"Yeah, Stiles was running a little late and it's all we could grab at the last minute," Scott apologised, not adding details about Stiles's reason for not completing the only task given to him- other than driving.

Lydia suspected the reason though, and she almost pitied him. For more than a week now, Stiles and Malia was constantly fighting about something. Lydia had tried to get Malia to open up, but their relationship wasn't exactly the greatest.

"Speak of the devil," Kira said, lifting her cup to take a small sip. Scott almost laughed when she quickly started taking bigger sips after that. Clearly someone liked the choice of alcohol, but Lydia couldn't say it was her.

Lydia turned in the direction Kira was looking, her eyes settling on a very pissed looking Malia as she pushed her way through the crowd. Stiles was close on her heel, trying desperately to get her attention. The moment Lydia and Malia made eye contact, Malia swirled on her heal and stalked into the woods.

Stiles gave them an apologetic look before heading after her.

"What's their problem now?" Lydia asked, hoping to sponge some of the details out of Scott.

"I honestly don't know, they seemed fine on the way here," Scott said, watching as Stiles disappeared between the trees. Lydia didn't take her eyes away even then.

"Oh well, I'm sure they'll talk things through," Kira said, finishing the last of her drink before grabbing Scott's hand. "Dance," she instructed simply and Scott didn't even bother fighting her as she pulled him to an area that some people had made into a dance floor.

Lydia stood dumbstruck, not believing that she was actually standing alone at a party.

"Hey-" someone said from her side, but Lydia simply lifted a perfectly manicured hand.

"No." Only one word was enough to send a shiver down the guy's spine, and he backed down without a fight.

After about twenty minutes she started feeling rather pathetic, a feeling Lydia wasn't too accustomed to. So, with a flick of her hair, Lydia made her way between the swaying bodies, her own hips starting to move to the beat of the music.

Kira and Scott welcomed her, even though Lydia was actually expecting them to be too caught up with each other to notice her arrival. She danced with them for a while, removing her jacket and tying it around her waist.

"Wanna swim?" Kira suddenly asked Lydia, her face shining from the heat and probably the alcohol. Lydia started to object, but her friend looked past the point of excited and she couldn't bring herself to say no.

They waddled to the edge of the lake, Lydia dipping her toes into the water.

"Not bad," she said, and with that they all started to strip down to their bathing suits. Scott took their things and managed to find a spot that was out of sight to hide them.

Before Lydia knew what hit them, Scott barrelled into both her and Kira, sending them all flying into the murky water. Lydia resurfaced with a gasp, turning in circles to find Scott and Kira.

The water was too deep for Lydia to stand, but she enjoyed paddling. When her arms got tired, she simply clung on to Scott to keep herself afloat- he'd just have to suck it up and enjoy the fact that two girls were clinging to him.

It was after half an hour that all hell seemed to break loose. Blue and red lights in the distance gave the partygoers an advantage, but the police were on them quicker than expected. People shot into all directions, trying to get as far into the woods as they could, while those with cars accepted that there was no escape for them.

Those who were swimming, all swarmed to the safety of ground and took off as well. In all the commotion, Lydia managed to lose sight of Scott and Kira. So, instead of getting out, she simply faded into the shadows and hoped that she would reach shallow waters again.

A bunch of rocks on the other side proved to be the perfect shelter, because even if a light was to be shown on it, the crevasses between the rocks would easily hide her.

It was until she managed to get to the other side that she realised she wasn't alone.

"You always say that!" a voice whispered furiously, "I don't know this, I don't know that. What do you know, Stiles?"

With a start, Lydia recognised the voice- it was Malia.

"I-," Stiles started to say, but didn't continue.

"Seriously? You were about to say it again!"

"No, I wasn't, I just don't know what to say," Stiles said, but instantly realised that he had done it again.

"Anything, just say anything that will make me believe you still love me," Malia pleaded.

Lydia shifted to the left, finally able to see her two friends. She wasn't too comfortable with listening in on their, clearly private, conversation, but it wasn't like she could go anywhere.

Malia's words hung heavily in the air, making Lydia even more uncomfortable. And on top of the awkward situation she was in, Lydia was starting to shiver from the water.

"I guess that's it then…" Malia said, sounding on the verge of tears, an image that Lydia couldn't even imagine. Malia wasn't exactly an award-winner at keeping her emotions in check, but Lydia still found it odd to hear her so emotional.

"Malia, please," Stiles started to say, but Malia was already walking away, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Stiles didn't make a move to follow, and soon Malia was out of sight.

"Go after her!" Lydia said before she could stop herself.

Stiles's head whipped in her direction, disbelief crossing his face.

"Lydia?" he asked, walking closer to the edge of the lake.

"Yes, now help me out," Lydia said, extending her arm to him.

Stiles stepped up to the edge of the lake, bracing his feet as he grabbed her hand firmly. Lydia was surprised when Stiles managed to pull her out without a problem, she had almost forgotten that he wasn't the scrawny pale kid he used to know.

"Okay, what are you doing in the lake?" Stiles asked, but Lydia ignored is question, rather starting to fire her own thoughts.

"Seriously? Are you just going to let her walk away?" Lydia asked, trying to warm herself by rubbing her arms.

Stiles seemed to notice, and quickly shrugged out of his hoody, holding it out to her. If she wasn't so damn freezing, Lydia's pride would have stopped her from taking it, but with her teeth now starting to chatter, Lydia was forced to accept his offer.

Stiles sat down, his back against a tree, and his face looking up at the star-filled sky.

"I'm not you, Lydia, I can't just do something without hesitating," Stiles admitted, not looking at her.

Lydia sat down next to him, tucking her knees into her chest and pulling the hoody over them.

"You're talking to me, aren't you?" Lydia asked.

Stiles turned his head towards her, his eyes questioning her.

"The old Stiles was always scared of talking to Lydia Martin, but now you can talk to me without a problem. I think you just need to realise that you can do a lot more than you think you can," Lydia explained, her eyes challenging him.

"What if I screw it up again?" he asked, this time keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Then you screw up, so what? At least you tried, and Malia will appreciate that more than you simply giving up."

"So what would Lydia Martin propose I do?" Stiles asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Something bold, like grabbing her by the wrist, spinning her around and kissing her," Lydia said, "Girls like that, believe it or not."

"So, take control," Stiles said, paraphrasing Lydia's example.

"Yes," Lydia simply said, laughing at Stiles's expression.

Smacking her hands onto her knees Lydia started to stand up.

"Anyway, we should probably find the others," Lydia said, starting to walk in the direction she imagines would take them back to the old cottage. Only, she didn't get very far.

A hand wrapped around hers, a ghost of a feeling on Lydia's skin, but enough to get her to turn around- straight into Stiles.

Warm lips covered hers, a hand sliding behind her neck to support it. Her eyes slid shut, her body over ruling her mind completely as she wrapped her arms around Stiles's neck and pulled him closer. Slowly Stiles pulled away, his lips only leaving hers by inches.

"Like that?" Stiles asked.

Lydia wanted to say something, but all she could manage was a simple nod, her throat completely dry.

Checking her reaction, Stiles wrapped his arm around her waist, leaving no space for air between them.

"Stiles, why were you and Malia fighting?" Lydia managed to get out when Stiles didn't say anything.

"I think you're smart enough to connect the dots," Stiles whispered, his lips once again moving closer to hers.

Knowing she would be angry at herself later, Lydia closed the gap between them. Stiles kissed her back, his lips impossibly soft on hers. If Lydia had known he would be such a good kisser, she might have admitted her feelings to herself before she was forced to come to terms with them.

Stiles took a step forward, and then another, and another, forcing Lydia to move along with him. She could feel the rough texture of bark against her bare legs, but it didn't hurt her.

Stiles deepened the kiss, but kept his hands where they belonged. To Lydia's wonder, she liked them there. Usually she would be insulted if the guy wasn't interested in her body, but with Stiles she felt like he was actually kissing her, not the idea of hooking up.

The broke apart, both breathing hard as realisation set in.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said, jumping away from her.

Lydia licked her lips, composing herself in a way that only she was capable of. "Its fine," she said, but the hitch in her voice made it clear that she wasn't exactly feeling victimised.

"Wait, no, I'm not sorry," Stiles suddenly announced, taking a step back in Lydia's direction. His face made an expression Lydia had seen many times; his lips pursing and his eyes flickering everywhere other than her.

"Lydia, I liked you for a very long time, and I still do. Yes, it's unfair towards Malia, but I think it's for the best that I let her go…" Stiles trailed off, his unexpected burst of confidence fading at Lydia's expression.

"So, yeah, it's one thing I do know," Stiles said, his head bowing as his hands slipped into his jean's pockets.

"You are such an idiot," Lydia whispered, a smile pulling her lips up before she could even think of stopping it. And she didn't want to, she wanted to feel happiness blooming in her chest and Stiles did it to her so easily.

"I know I am," Stiles said, still not looking at her, and not noticing that she wasn't rejecting him.

Lydia stepped forward, placing a feather light kiss on his cheek. "But you're a cute idiot, and as you know, I have a thing for cute idiots with a nice butt," Lydia said, laughing at his startled expression.

"Jackson had a pretty nice butt, didn't he?" Stiles said.

Lydia punched his arm.

"You think I have a nice butt?" Stiles asked, reaching forwards to intertwine their fingers.

"Seriously? That's what you take from the sentence?" Lydia asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, Lydia Martin thinks I have a nice butt, that's pretty big," Stiles pointed out, making it sound like he had won Mr Olympic.

"Yes, Stilinski, I think you have a nice butt," Lydia confirmed, rolling her eyes.

"Great," Stiles said, kissing her forehead once. "I think you have a pretty great butt too."

Lydia laughed, a sound that resonated from deep in her stomach and soon they were laughing together. A sound in the distance quieted them both, the police could still be looking for people in the woods.

"Come on, let's go," Stiles whispered, holding onto her one hand as they started walking back to the clearing. Lydia couldn't helping throwing one look down, over her shoulder.

She was right, Stiles had a pretty nice butt.

* * *

 **Please review :)**


End file.
